Whatever It Takes
by Imdead2222
Summary: In which Steve Rogers goes against an infinite army. Alone.


Thanos' army was infinite.

Steve Rogers rose to a standing position. One man against a literal army, one that looked to be filled with infinite soldiers.

Armed with only a broken shield and Mjolnir, and with a large cut in his forearm where his shield was held. The pain radiating from the wound, yet the willpower stopped it from being visible on Steve's face.

Clouds of dust and reds and purples, filling up the sky, with dark black and brown spaceships on the ground.

_One injured man with a broken shield and a small hammer against an army of infinite proportions_, Steve thought. _Not a bad way to die. _

The rest of the Avengers were nowhere to be seen, most likely knocked out or dead by the blast.

"Whatever it takes," Steve muttered to himself. _Take down as much of these bastards as you can._

Without another thought and another word out of his mouth, Steve charged.

In retaliation, the army charged at him.

The first few Chitauri are taken down by a throw of Mjolnir, while Steve charges into the fray. Punching aliens with one arm and defending himself with his broken shield on the other. Purple blood spills on his arms as the shield cuts on enemies, but Steve doesn't notice, the battlefield too dark and him too preoccupied in his thoughts.

_Keep fighting, take as much of these bastards down as possible._

Steve calls Mjolnir back to his right hand , the mythical hammer killing enemies along the way. When it reaches his hand, he immediately feels more powerful, the powers of Thor rejuvenating him.

Lightning comes down and strikes a few aliens dead, while others jump from the blast and try to rush Steve. He takes them down and moves on to others.

Smashing, hitting, grunting. The sounds of a mans struggle against an infinite pressure surround Steve, yet all he could think about how to take as many as them out as he can.

Still fighting his way through the army, Steve sees Thanos in the corner of his eye, raising his arms. _Oh shit_, Steve realises as more aliens in Thanos' service arrive and support the already large army around him.

Making the lightning strike in a large circle around him using Mjolnir, Steve kills off the closest aliens to him and allowing himself to take a moment to strategise.

_I have to get to Thanos_, Steve rationalises in his head.

As the lightning around him dies out, Steve prepares to start a full on assault to get to Thanos.

_3 seconds. _

_2 seconds. _

_1 second._

He charges into the fray again, lightning strikes killing off some stragglers while Mjolnir smashes and the jagged edge of Steve's shield killing others.

Each step he takes, gets more and more exhausting, taxing on his muscles like they have never been before. Each step he takes, more and more aliens are dead at his feet, in a desperate bid to get to Thanos.

By the time he reaches Thanos, he is exhausted. And Thanos knows this. Steve raises his left arm an anticipation.

_Clang!_ Thanos' weapon strikes against his broken shield.

_Clang!_ another strike. Steve's left forearm feels the burn of exhaustion and pain.

In a desperate bid, lightning from Mjolnir strikes Thanos in the chest. As he is distracted, Steve goes for a hit with the hammer, yet it's blocked by Thanos' blade.

Each strike Steve goes for is blocked. Each cleave by Thanos on his broken shield weakens his left arm and wears down his shield and his willpower. Both know that Steve cannot fight for much longer. Yet, he goes for it anyway, in a desperate bid to kill Thanos before he kills everyone Steve has ever known.

Steve goes for a block with his shield. Instead of hearing a clang, he hears a crack, and he knows the battle is over.

Before he realises, he is dragged around by Thanos, facing where he came from. Going for a strike, he lift Mjolnir with his right arm and smashes downward, but it is blocked and he is hit in the face with Thanos' fist.

Stunned by the shot, he could not do anything but attempt to block, but even that was futile as he lacked the strength he had in the beginning. Bruises coloured his eyes and body at this point, and Thanos brings his sword up in his hands.

His vision blurry at this point, he sees multiple orange lights. From here, Steve knows his job is done.

The sword comes down and before it strikes Steve's head, he has one fleeting thought.

_Maybe I'll see Nat again._

The colours of red and purple stained the dirt of the Avengers compound.


End file.
